A Shower is Best When It's Steamy
by Akie-chan
Summary: Sasu/Naru. Sasuke and Naruto come back to Sasuke's apartment and things get steamy. Contains yaoi, detailed lemon and lots of dirty talk. Rated M.


**Rated M for Yaoi, Lemons, PWP  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
Genre(s): Romance  
AU, PWP**

**A Shower is Best When It's Steamy**

Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's lip, sucking and licking it sensually. Shivers ran down Naruto's spine each time he felt Sasuke's skilled tongue on his lips, but he knew where Sasuke's skilled tongue should be, where it was even more sensitive, his dick. Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's back and took a handful of the blonde's firm ass into his hands. He nipped and sucked at Naruto's neck. "Oh Sasuke," Naruto gasped quietly into Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke, can we go in now? I feel weird standing outside your apartment doing this, what if someone saw us?" he said as he pulled away from Sasuke, his hands on his strong chest, pushing him away.

"Oh c'mon Naruto, you know you really like it." He smirked, his face buried in the crook of Naruto's neck, as he pressed light kisses on his collar bones.

"Aaah, Sasuke..." Naruto gasped gently into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke loved hearing Naruto gasp at his touch, feeling the blonde grow excited under his touches.

"Okay then, let's go in." He pulled his face away from Naruto's body, but kept his arm wrapped firmly on Naruto's waist. He put his hand in his pocket; it jingled as he rummaged through it for the keys. Finally he pulled out a gold key and put it in the keyhole twisting it carefully, smirking as he saw a large grin stretch across Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke twist the key and push the door open.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in with him, slamming the door shut quickly behind them. He pulled Naruto into his chest and kissed him passionately, playfully licking and sucking on Naruto's tongue. Naruto's soft whimpers encouraging him on, Naruto gripped on to the Uchiha's hair pulling him into his mouth deeper. Oh gods, Sasuke loved it when Naruto pulled at his hair pushing him further into his mouth.

Sasuke felt a rather tight and uncomfortable bulge growing in his pants again; Naruto always got him so hard and horny. He rocked his hips into Naruto, gently pressing up against his crotch. Naruto moaned in pleasure from the friction and he soon felt himself getting very hard.

Soon they were both standing in the hallway of Sasuke's apartment grinding into each other. Sasuke growled fiercely and pushed Naruto against the wall, his mouth did not leave Naruto's nor did he stop rubbing up against Naruto. He ran his hands down Naruto's sides, placing them firmly on his hips holding them in place and started grinding hard on Naruto. Their mouths parted and a trail of saliva connected their tongues as Naruto let out a chocked moan.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, digging his nails into his shirt.

Naruto's eyes slid shut, "Aaah Sasuke, that feels so good!" he groaned.

"Hah," Sasuke smirked, "you think this feels good, imagine how it feels when I start sucking you off, hard." His voice was filled with lust as he breathed out on Naruto's ear.  
"Oooo ... I like that sound of that Sasuke." Naruto replied, delight in his voice.  
"I know how much you love it when I suck you off good and hard, ain't that right Naruto? He said and thrust hard into Naruto's crotch.

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his dark eyes looking devious and mischievous. "You ready Naruto?" he smirked.

"Um hm," Naruto panted, already finding it hard to breathe and Sasuke hadn't even started yet!

Sasuke slowly made his way down, getting onto his knees, in front of Naruto. He stroked the already rock hard bulge in Naruto's dress pants, Naruto let out a pleasured moan. Sasuke slowly began unbuckling Naruto's belt and unzipping his pants, his pants dropped instantly to his ankles. Sasuke kissed the hard member once more before slowly pulling Naruto's boxers down, Naruto hummed appreciatively as he felt his throbbing cock being released. Naruto shivered from the sudden cold breeze that swept over him, but Sasuke warmed him up by breathing on his erection.

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke hummed as he gently stroked Naruto, "do you know how long I've been waiting to suck you off? Ever since I fucked your dirty little mouth outside that club I've been wanting to get a hold of your dick, and taste you so deep in my mouth." Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's words. He felt Naruto twitch, his length needy of some attention.

Without hesitation Sasuke threw his mouth around Naruto's hard member, and began to slowly caress the slit with his tongue. Running it up from the base and circling it around his tip, sucking gently careful not to make Naruto cum.

"Aaah Sasuke," Naruto panted gently as he brushed his fingers against Sasuke's cheek praising his skills. Sasuke showed his appreciation by sucking hard at Naruto's tip. Naruto grunted softly.

Sasuke slowly began quickening his sucks, taking the blonde in deeper into his mouth.

"Oh gods, Sasuke!" the blonde giggled as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, catching the blonde's lusty eyes. He continued to suck Naruto, bobbing his head as his sucks got harder, and faster. The blonde jerked at the sudden change of speed. But encouraged Sasuke, gently pushing Sasuke's head further onto his dick and running his fingers continuously through Sasuke's hair. He groaned in delight.

Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's hips keeping him in place, as Naruto had a tendency to squirm and wriggle around whenever Sasuke deep throated him. He took as much as he could of Naruto into his mouth, pushing his head forward and back running his mouth up and down Naruto's twitching length, spasming in pleasure each time he felt Sasuke's lips run up and down him.

Naruto rested his head against the wall, and clenched his eyes shut too scared to look down at Sasuke. One look at Sasuke, his lips wrapped around him, sucking him off so well. Gods just the thought of him doing that threw Naruto on the brink of climaxing.

Naruto's back stiffened and arched, he felt his cock twitch with precum, "Aaah..." he groaned.  
Naruto could feel himself reaching his climax, "Oh gods... oh Sasuke..." he panted, his chest heaving.

Sasuke slid his mouth off Naruto's length, his lips red and shiny with precum as it dribbled out his mouth and down his chin. Sasuke licked the corners of his mouth, "Mmmnn, Naruto that was so good." He whipped the precum with his finger pushing every last drop of it back into his mouth, a long hum escaping his throat.

Naruto winced, as his cock twitched and leaked more precum. "You're dripping wet Naruto," Sasuke said as he watched the precum drip out of Naruto. A devious smirk donned Sasuke's face. "Look at you, you're dripping with precum, and covered in sweat..." he stood back up facing Naruto as he pushed Naruto's blonde bangs to the sides of his face , that were sticking to his forehead with all the sweat. "You need a wash." He bent down and took off Naruto's shoes and took his dress pants off, carefully placing them on the arm of his couch.

Sasuke licked the sweat droplets that were sliding down the side of Naruto's face. Naruto whimpered. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him down the hall and into the bathroom, he pulled Naruto in and quickly went to work at undressing him. Pulling off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt, to reveal Naruto's flat toned stomach. Sasuke groaned and ran his tongue over his nipple gently caressing the other.

Naruto purred affectionately to Sasuke's touches, he placed his hands on both sides of Sasuke's face and pulled it up to face his. He plunged into another deep kiss, exploring the cavern of Sasuke's mouth, playfully licking Sasuke's tongue as he slowly fucked the inside of his mouth.

Naruto began sliding Sasuke's blazer off; it dropped to the floor with a quiet little thump. He then started with his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as his hands would let him. He unbuttoned the last button and ran his fingers down the front of Sasuke's smooth body; he slid the shirt back and let it slip off Sasuke's shoulders and down his arms leaving it to crumple on the floor.

Naruto let out soft whimpers of pleasure as Sasuke ran his fingers up and down Naruto's sides. Naruto then started undoing the belt and unzipping Sasuke's trousers, letting them fall to the ground. Sasuke kicked off his shoes and slid off his socks using his feet. Naruto did the same until they were both completely nude. Sasuke locked lips with Naruto's, crashing his mouth hard against his, pushing his tongue between Naruto's parted lips as he panted frantically at Sasuke's touch.

Then Sasuke pulled away from Naruto a string of saliva dripping off the end of Sasuke's tongue. Both of their chests heaving from the long make out session. He slid open the shower door and flicked the button to switch the shower on, the water patted gently off the tiles of the shower floor.

He stepped behind Naruto, resting both hands on Naruto's hips guiding him into the shower. Naruto's body shivered at the feeling of the cold droplets falling from the shower onto his body, Sasuke leaned over and turned the tap to warm the water up. The water got warmer, Naruto breathed out in relief as the water gently splashed against his skin. Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder, gently pressing his lips against the soft skin inhaling his sweet scent.

Naruto hummed happily as the shower grew hotter, Sasuke put his fingers on Naruto's chin and turned his head to the side to face his, running his tongue on Naruto's wet lips. Sasuke grasped at Naruto's firm ass, and Naruto let out a low moan.

Sasuke gently pushed Naruto against the tiled wall in the shower, running his hands up and down the front of Naruto's chest, enjoying the way his finger's glided smoothly over the toned abs. Naruto could feel Sasuke's touches getting rougher. But he liked that, the rougher Sasuke was, the better.

Arms wrapping around him, Sasuke stood behind, his hard cock pressed against Naruto's butt cheeks.

"Oh just fuck me Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"I only just fucked you not so long ago and you're already begging for more? You are such a dirty little slut. My slut." A devilish smirk spreading across Sasuke's face as he spanked Naruto's butt.

Naruto yelped at the sudden contact of his hand thwacking Naruto's cheeks. "Hmm, you like that Naruto?" He pulled his arm back and swung it forward spanking Naruto hard again.  
"Ow!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke spanked him once more, grasping the blonde's bruised butt cheeks and rubbing them with his rough hands. "You liked that didn't you? Me spanking your naughty little ass." He squeezed Naruto's butt cheeks and was rewarded with soft whimpers.

"How about I fuck your dirty little ass, huh? What do you say to that Naruto?" he held his thick hard member and rubbed it up and down Naruto's crack. Naruto whined at Sasuke's teasing.

"Getting impatient again are we? Well you know what happens when you get impatient don't you Naruto?" he said huskily thrusting his hips forward so that they slipped between Naruto's butt cheeks nudging at his entrance.

Naruto hummed appreciatively as he felt Sasuke slowly entering him, Naruto loosened his muscles as to welcome Sasuke in. "You're such a needy little slut," he said smugly pushing into Naruto, "and so tight too, it's unbelievable how tight you always are Naruto. I don't know how many times I've fucked your ass, but every time I do you just get tighter!" he thrust into Naruto, his skin smacking hard against Naruto's.

Low whimpers and moans escaped Naruto's mouth as his lover began to fuck hard at his entrance.

"Mmmn you like that?" He thrust his hips against Naruto, But harder. Enjoying Naruto's moans and cries of pleasure. Listening to his lover moan like that aroused Sasuke even more, wanting to drive himself deep into his lover making him cry out for more.

Sasuke thrust into Naruto again pushing him hard into the tiles. Naruto clenched his teeth as his body was pounded hard up against the wall of cold ceramic tiles.

"Aaah Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, "F-Fuck me harder! P-Please...!" he begged.

That's what Sasuke wanted to hear, he growled and slammed his dick harder into Naruto, abusing his entrance. Damaging him even more with each thrust, stretching him, as Naruto swallowed him in deep inside him. Oh how this made Sasuke moan! Watching as his lover's palms would slide down the tiles and moan his name made Sasuke slam into him even more.

He continued pounding hard into Naruto, until neither of them could do nothing but scream and thrust, again and again. Sasuke began to lose control, fucking Naruto uncontrollably, almost like a wild animal. Naruto encouraged Sasuke, praised him by screaming his name and pushing his butt against Sasuke encouraging more deep thrusts.

"Oh gods Sasuke, please, make me cum!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke threw a few more hard thrusts into Naruto and placed his hand over Naruto's neglected erection, pumping it. Naruto thanked him with long and loud moans. Sasuke drove his hips violently into Naruto's ass as he felt his climax come to a peek. A few more hard thrusts and pumps later, it wasn't long before they climaxed together, Sasuke moaning into Naruto's ear.

Sasuke's thrust slowed down and he withdrew his hand away from Naruto's member, slick and dripping with cum.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling his back into his chest, his member still inserted in Naruto's hole. He gently bit down on Naruto's shoulder. "So how was that?" Hard enough for you, you little slut."

"Oh god Sasuke, that was...amazing. Really, amazing..." he panted, his chest heaving.

"You're still really tight, you know that?" he chuckled as he pulled out of Naruto, gently pressing his thumb against Naruto's abused hole.

Naruto hummed in delight, as enjoyed the feeling of after sex and Sasuke's firm body pulling him up as they stood under the shower. He washed and scrubbed Naruto down, taking his time. Soon they were both clean and dried off lying naked in bed, together.

"This is kind of kinky," Naruto giggled as he wiggled his butt up against Sasuke's crotch.

"Mmmn," Sasuke let out small moans of pleasure as Naruto continued to tease and play with him. Gently rubbing his butt up against him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Yes Naruto," Sasuke replied pulling Naruto in closer to his chest, his firm arms wrapped firmly around him.

"I really love you, you know," he said.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against the back of Naruto's ear, "Yeah I know you do. I love you Naruto, I love you more than anything. So much it makes my heart hurt."

Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke and began gently rubbing it with his thumbs. He lifted it up to his face and gently kissed the back of his hand.

"I only want to be with you Sasuke, forever. Lying next to you, naked after hot rough sex!" he giggled.

Sasuke laughed, "Yeah, me too dobe." A smirk on his face. He whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto felt his eyes feeling heavy as they began to close, "Goodnight." he breathed out quietly and closed his eyes. Both of them falling in a deep, sweet sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! My fanfics aren't very original and I just want to write them, because I like to write about sex? Reviews will be appreciated! Thank you, Akie-chan**


End file.
